The Revenge of The Toad
by rita624
Summary: The Toad has escape jail and is out to kill Roddy and Rita,but during a fight agenst the toad Roddy didn't knew he had a toy gun with real bullits.What will happen when the toad shots one of them and throws them down the sewars?Will they survab?
1. They find out

Revenge of the Toad

The Toad is after Roddy and Rita to kill them!Here is the story.It might take awhile for me to finsh the chapters.

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in the sewars and Roddy was out for his morning walk to the newspaper stand as always.He left Rita back at the house to sleep,but she knows when he is up and gone for his walk.He got a news paper and checked the crime part of the newspaper and was shocked to find a artical of the toad.Here is what the artical said,

THE TOAD ESCAPED JAIL FOR NO REASON!

The toad escapes jail for no reason whats so ever.The police say that he might be getting his revenge on some one,but they don't no who.

Roddy knew who he wanted to get his revenge on,him and Rita.How could this happen and how is he going to tell Rita?"This can not be happening!I better go home and tell Rita!I hope she didn't hear it on the news channel!"Roddy quickly ran to the house to find Rita and her famley watching the news and they found out about the toad escapes."Roddy,is it true?Did the toad escape jail?Please say no,"Rita begined to cry."It's true.He got out of jail to get his revenge on us,to kill you and me.I don't want to lose you!"Roddy answeared in a very scared voice."And I don't want to lose you too!"Rita said still crying.

If you REVIEW I might update and you will find out what happens.Dous the toad find them and kill them or will he strick his first victem?


	2. The Plan

When we left off Roddy found out that the Toad escaped jail and Rita is very upset about it.AW!Who am I kinding?Here is the next chapter!

Chapter 2

Roddy was getting ready to go to bed when Rita walked in his room."What's wrong Rita?"Roddy asked looking at her watering eyes.  
"I have an idea,but I am scared about it.Roddy lets go and find the Toad and put him back in jail and be hero's again."Rita said."I already started up the Jammy Doger2,  
COME ON LETS GO"  
"Rita,are you sure"  
"I already told my mom and dad and they said it was OK,so lets go,"Rita said still trying to pull Roddy out of bed."OK,let me get my colths on and I will meet you on the Jammy Doger 2,Rita"  
It was 12:00 when Roddy and Rita left to go find the Toad,what they didn't know was that Spike and Whihty and the other henchrats were following them."Do you think it will work Spike,I mean what if someone gets hurt,"Spike turned around and looked at Whihty.  
"Of course I'm sure and after this Roddy and Rita will never live to see the boss take over the sewars.HAHAHAHA!

You want to find out what happens?You will find out in Chapter 3,the tragedy part,and I'll write that after dinner,and I know this chapter was short but the next one is longer. 


	3. Rita's love and faint

When we...Oh I don't care anymore just read the tragic part.I read it!It's so sad.Just...just read it!

Chapter 3

Roddy and Rita were driving into a allyway and pulled to a halt."What is it Rita?Did you hear something or are you checking on something?"Roddy asked in a very scaried voice.  
"No,It's just...that something is not right where we are,I felt it in my gut and I mean it,"Rita looked around until out of nowhere pop out Spike.  
"Hello!Did you miss us Rita and Roddy?"Roddy and Rita turned around and they saw Ladykiller,Thinmblenose Jed,Fat Harry,and Whihty behind them.  
"Ohhhhh boss we got them,"from behind a wall the Toad poped out"Noboby move or I will shout you,"The Toad then pulled out a toy gun out of his coat pocket and he told them they were filled with real bullits that he shruck to a little size to fit inside the gun.  
"Oh no!Rita don't get any la"  
"You wouldn't"  
"Oh yes I will!"The Toad turned his back getting ready to talk when Roddy and Rita sparn into action.The Toad then turned and pointed his gun at Roddy who was too busy finghty with Whihty,and when Whihty was knocked out Rita turned and saw the Toad getting ready to pull the trigger.  
"NO!"Rita then jump in front of the gun and the bullit hit her in the tummy and she fell to the floor.Roddy saw the hole thing and he got really mad and then he jumped in the air and knocked the Toad out.  
"Rita,are you OK"  
"Roddy...I..."she was cut off when the Toad came around.  
He picked them up and carried them to a bad part of the sewar,a rushing water sewar pipe that leads to a shallow water place,and he threw them down the pipe.  
"Good-Bye rats and good-bye forever!HAHAHAHAHAHA!"Roddy and Rita were bobby up and down in the fast moving water."RODDY!HELP ME!"Rita was so weak,he didn't know why.

Roddy swam up to his friend and told her to grab his back and hang on tight,but the waterfall caight them first and sent them over the ledge.

Roddy popped up above the water and realised that Rita wasn't on his back anymore,he looked around until he saw her lying on the sidewalk.  
"Rita,RITA!Are you OK?"Roddy swam up to her and she lifted her head."Roddy,"she said that and her head was getting ready to go back down until he caught it and set it down easyly.  
Roddy then noicted that there was blood on her shirt and a bullit hole in her tummy."No,no,how could this happen?Rita don't leave me like this,please don't Rita.DON'T!"Rita lifted her head again."Roddy,before you get any ideas on carry me home,I just want you to know that,I love you,and I don't want to leave you,"

Roddy stayed beside her that night hoping,praying,that some how she will be ok.  
Until the next morning Roddy heard something."HEY GUYS,THEIR DOWN HERE!"Roddy got mad and looked to where the sound came from."Roddy,don't leave me please."Rita looked up at his fringhted face looking down at her.  
He nuzzled her and layed her head on his chest,but then Spike got there holding a chain."Well,look at this pretty picture boys!A uptop mouse and a hurt sewar rat,isn't that just cute,"they all started to laghe like craizy.  
"Come on Roddy you are coming with us"  
"Roddy,please don't leave me here,"Rita tryed to staid up,but she was too weak to stay on her feet.  
"Rita,I'm not leaving her!LET ME GO!"Spike just laghed and laghed."What are we going to do with Rita Spike?"Whighty asked looking at Rita."Leave her there shes not going to make it,"Roddy turned still trying to kiss Rita.She looked up and then she said I love you and then she let her head go back to the ground,and she was breathing really hard and Roddy closed his eyes and walked away.  
With one last look he turned and whispered"I love you too Rita," and he followed,chained up with chains,Spike and the other henchrats to the Toad's lair. 


	4. Sound the Bugle

If you read chapter 3 you know that Rita was shoted and Roddy got kinaped and found out Rita loved him.Now here he is on a boat sailing to the Toad's aller and here is a song the slugs were singing to him and it made him think of Rita

Chapter 4 Sound the Bugle

Roddy was pulled to the bottem of the boat and was throwed into a jail cell.The slugs climbed in and had a song for him.

The Slug's Song called Sound the Bugle

Sound the bugle now-play it just for me

As the seasons change-remember how I used to be

Now I can't go on-I can't even strat

I've got nothing left-just a empty heart

I'm a soldier-wounded so I must givr up the fight

There's nothing more for me -lead me away...

Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now-tell them I don't care

There's not a road I know-that leads to anywhere

Without a light I fear that I will -stumble in the dark

Lay right down-decide not to go on

Roddy then looked up to the sky and saw the stars conneted and made Rita.

Then from on high-somewhere in the distance

There's a voice that calls-remember who you are

If you lose yourself-your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight-remember who you are

Ya you're a soldier now-fighting in a battle

To be free once more...

Ya that's worth fighting for

Roddy then knew he had to fight the Toad once more and throw him in jail and get back to Rita and help her get all better so she can be with him forever.


	5. Here I am

Sorry about the belay.I had alot of homework,but here is the last chapter.CHAPTER 5!You will find out what happens.Take it away!

Chapter 5 Here I am

Roddy felt the boat come to a halt and he looked up and saw Le Frog coming to get him."Lets go!My couson wants to see you and you better tell him where Rita is,"Roddy was shocked.If he told the Toad where Rita was he maybe would go back and finsh the job."Well,well,well Roddy where is Rita?,"the Toad looked down at him."She...she is...,"Roddy had a idea.He could say something so the Toad won't go back."She is dead.She didn't survib the fall and she drowned,"the Toad laghed."Well looks like you are out of lu...,"when the Toad turned around he saw that Roddy broke the rope holding his hands together and was beating up the henchrats."What?!Inpossable!"Roddy hopped onto the platform."Now you are going to pay for what you did to her Toad and I mean it.Once I'm done with you,your going back to jail.So bring it on fatso!"and with that the fight was on."You never befeat me!"The Toad then grab a sword(which was plastic)and begined to fight,so did Roddy,also with a plastic sword,and they strated to sword fight."Ungruid!"yelled Roddy."WHERE!"the Toad turned and Roddy kicked him and he fell.The Toad stuck out his tounge and grab a gear and once again got himself in a tounge tied."So long Toad and while I'm leaving I'll call the police,"and with that he left.After calling the police he decied to go to Rita's house and see if her famley found her.

"Roddy!Thanked goodness your home!Rita's been...,"

"Shoted.I know I was there with her.I stayed with her for one whole night hoping she will be ok,"

"Guess what,I removed the bullit and sewed the wouned,so you can see her.Shes in the back room,"

Roddy went to the back room and saw Rita in bed.

"Roddy,oh I love you so much,"Roddy ran to her side and kissed her on the lips.Rita's brothers and sisters saw the whole than(also her mom and dad)and decied to leave them alone."I love you too Rita,"

Two months later

Rita was back on her feet and was really thanking Roddy for letting her live and she would kiss him alot.

"Rita I just what you to know this,"

Roddy's song Here I Am

Here I am-this is me

There's no where else on earth I'd rather be

Here I am-it's just me and you

And tonight we make our dreams come true

and after that he kissed Rita and she let herself kiss him back right under the moon in the sky.


End file.
